


Glad to share my space with you

by Royalwriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, Oblivious gay babies, Windowsill au, five times one time, they're gay and in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: Beau and Yasha share a windowsill, and Beau has little regard for boundaries. She ends up spending a lot of time in Yasha's room. Yasha's not complaining.Or:Five times Beau snuck into Yasha's room and one time Yasha snuck into hers.





	Glad to share my space with you

**Author's Note:**

> I love these girls. I'm very nearly caught up with Season 2 and I needed more content for these lovely ladies. Enjoy my entirely self indulgent modern au.

Beau’d be lying if she said this caught her off guard. She knew that flunking her European history course would be enough to land her in shit with her parents, it just didn’t seem to matter at the time. She had better things to do than sit in that class anyhow. 

It doesn’t, necessarily, mean that she wants to deal with their lectures. Doesn’t want to deal with her father’s fake disappointment, or her mother’s yelling. It’s bullshit that starts in the kitchen, and that she doesn’t have time for.

The problem lies in the fact that she needs a means of _escape._

The car’s out, because her truck keys have definitely already been pocketed. She could run, but it’s a gated community, the fence is a pain in the ass to climb, it’s late, and she doesn’t really want the inevitability of then needing to spend the whole night outside.

Plus, like, the last time she ran they called the cops and reported her missing, and jail for a night was not as exciting as she’d hoped. The captivity made her skin crawl. She’s not quite built for a cage.

Beau’s eyes fall on her window, though, which gives her an idea. They’re in a shitty gated community, which means that her roof is basically touching the roof of her neighbor. She’s met her neighbor in passing a few times. A ridiculously tall, ridiculously attractive girl about her age. They met when she first moved in, and Beau instantly fell in love. Beau’ll even cop to a couple of fantasies after catching a glimpse of Yasha lifting weights.

Beau’s only human.

She can see Yasha moving behind her closed curtain, and she considers for a second whether Yasha is going to freak out. Beau hesitates, and then hears a shout of “Beauregard!” in her mother’s furious voice from the kitchen, and she opens the window with haste and ducks out.

She slides the window closed behind her and balances on the edge of the sill for a moment. It’s less than a foot gap and she hops it easily. Pros of gymnastics and martial arts, Beau’s got killer balance. Once she’s on Yasha’s windowsill, she raps quickly and heavily on it, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her parents haven’t somehow spotted her through her open window.

Thankfully, like an angel, Yasha pulls back the curtains and opens the window. She blinks at Beau in confusion.

“Hello?” Yasha says, and Beau swings inside of her room.

“Hey. Do you mind if I crash here for like, twenty, twenty-five minutes?” Beau asks, overly casual, closing the window and curtains behind her.

“I suppose that would be fine.” Yasha blinks at her. “Why?”

Oh right, shit Beau, people like explanations when they’re doing you a favor. She knows that, she’s gotta work on that.

“Parents are throwing a fit about some grade. They’ll burn themselves out, I just don’t feel like being around while they do.” 

Yasha nods, and moves to sit back on her bed. Beau hesitates, then figures she should join her. She didn’t really give any other indication as to what Beau should do, and sitting on the bed is safe enough. There’s a solid two minutes of dead silence that’s broken only by Beau’s phone vibrating with texts from her parents.

Beau takes a deep breath. Small talk, that’s a thing that she should do. She starts her sentence and Yasha looks up at her. Well, Yasha moves her head so that Beau can meet her eyes, she’s too tall even sitting, and Beau’s breath catches in her throat.

She’s gay, she’s very gay, and Yasha is much prettier this close up. She’s very pale, and has incredible eyes. They don’t match, which Beau didn’t know was possible until just now. Beau wants to stare into them until she memorizes every color they have to offer, every varying fleck of grey in the one, every hint of blue in the other. 

“Were you saying something?” Yasha interrupts, and Beau jumps, nearly falling off the bed.

“Yeah—I, uh, poster!” She points to the first poster she sees. “I like it. It's a good poster.”

The edges of Yasha’s lips curl into a smile, and Beau melts.

“Thank you. I like it,” she replies.

“What’s, uh— What’s it of?” Beau asks.

“Homestuck.” Yasha doesn’t offer anything beyond that.

Beau nods enthusiastically before settling back into the silence. She did it, got an interaction down, got an in.

The fact that they don’t say anything for the next half hour means nothing. Beau’s thrumming just from being in Yasha’s room, so she can’t imagine being coherent enough to say anything else. Eventually Beau’s phone stops buzzing in her pocket and the sun starts to sink below the sky. 

Beau stands with her hands in her pockets.

“I should get going. I think it’s been long enough.” 

Yasha stands with her, though doesn’t move any closer to her.

“That makes sense.”

“Yeah.” Beau gets the window halfway open before she stops and turns. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. If you ever need somewhere to hide out again, you can come back here,” Yasha responds. Beau grins at her before ducking out.

“I’ll take you up on that.”

* * *

It becomes more routine after that. Beau pisses off her parents often and knowing she has somewhere to go only makes it worse. Yasha doesn’t pry, doesn’t even talk much really, just opens the windows and gives an awkward smile that Beau can return.

They do talk more after the first pretty silent visit, though. Yasha starts recommending books to Beau, and Beau actually reads them, which is disgusting. It’s further evidence that Beau is made weak by Yasha’s eyes, and her giant bodybuilder arms.

The second most memorable visit comes in the middle of the night when rain is pouring down on the house so hard Beau wonders if the roof might cave in. She glances out of her window to see Yasha laying spread eagle on her own rooftop, the rain thrumming down on her. Beau worries she’s going to fall off the roof.

She throws open her window and yells to be heard over the rain.

“Hey, you good?” 

Yasha sits straight up, cupping her hands to call back.

“What?” Yasha says, and Beau can hardly hear her.

“Are you— Hang on.” Beau climbs to the edge of her rooftop and crosses over to Yasha’s, careful not to lose her balance in the rain. 

“I asked if you were good,” Beau repeats.

“Oh, yes. Is there a reason I wouldn’t be?” Yasha says. Beau can’t really figure out how to respond to that, because she assumed that, dramatically sitting in the rain, fell under a ‘cry for help’ for most people.

“No, I guess not. I just uh, figured your whole, damsel in the rain thing might have a dramatic origin.”

“I think it’s nice. The storm.” 

“Yeah, no, I can dig that. What do you like about it?” 

“They’re powerful, and the rain changes how everything looks. The whole neighborhood looks like a different place now, I like watching it change.” Yasha moves over to pat the spot next to her and Beau’s heart leaps into her throat. “You can watch too, if you like.”

“Definitely, I like the rain too.” Beau’s never really given a lot of thought to the rain until this exact moment, and she’s soaked through to the bone. If she’s honest going inside where it’s warm and watching from the window is much more appealing.

It’s not more appealing than Yasha’s figure in the dark, the rain pressing her hair flat against her back, and the distant look in her eyes as lightning crosses the horizon. Beau sits down in the spot she’s offered.

Or, she tries to, anyways. The rooftop is slippery and her feet slide down, and she’s definitely going to fall into the bushes and break something. She closes her eyes and prepares to try to break her own fall, but a steady grip on her arm yanks her back onto the safety of the rooftop.

“Careful,” Yasha says, and there’s the edge of a laugh in her voice.

Beau blushes.

“Yeah, roof’s slippery, ya know. Wasn’t expecting it. Thank you for being ready, though.”

“Of course. Don’t want you to break anything.”

“I appreciate that. Gotta stay in peak fighting condition.”

Yasha hums in agreement and turns back towards the lightning in the distance. The wind howls around them and the rain continues to beat down, but Yasha keeps her hand pressed against Beau’s forearm. Beau lets her leg rest against Yasha’s.

Despite the chill of the rain, Beau returns to her room feeling much warmer than when she left it.

* * *

Beau starts coming up with more excuses to visit Yasha. She knows she’s doing it, knows the excuses are flimsy at best, but she can’t really stop herself. She likes Yasha, likes being around her. They talk more, but Yasha’s abrupt and to the point, and doesn’t mind when Beau is, too. 

She can get a decent grip on where she stands with her.

The excuse this time is an issue of Beau’s favorite comic, in which the two girls pining over each other actually _kiss._ It’s very dramatic, it’s very gay, and Beau loves it a lot. It also gives her something to shove at Yasha to avoid admitting that she just came over to spend time near her. If she only started reading the comic because Yasha liked it, well, that’s her business.

She doesn’t bother knocking on the window this time, the curtains are open so she just slides it up and hops in.

“Hey, check it.” She tosses the comic in front of Yasha, who’s sitting on her bed looking at something on her computer. Yasha doesn’t even blink, taking it.

“What am I looking at specifically?” Yasha asks. 

Beau flings herself down on Yasha’s bed and rests her legs up against the wall. 

“Page fifteen or something, trust me, you’ll like it.”

“I trust you.” Beau ignores the butterflies when Yasha says that. She needs to chill out.

Yasha falls silent as she reads it, and settles the book down on Beau’s stomach once she’s done.

“You’re right, I did like it. It’s been a long time coming for those two, hasn’t it?” she says.

“Damn right. Homophobes at publishing finally figured it out.” Beau sits back up, thrumming her fingers against her thigh.

“Kissing would be nasty like that, though, right? They’re both covered in blood from fighting, ugh, I can’t think of any good kisses I’ve had that tasted like blood. Have you?” Beau says, and Yasha doesn’t reply.

Beau keeps talking because she never quite learned how to balance talking and shutting up. She knows she always does too much of one, but it doesn’t mean she can keep herself from it.

“Listen, if you have, feel free to argue with me. I’m willing to look into all sides of this, if I’m wrong I want to know that I’m wrong. Crush me, eviscerate me with your experiences. I’m into it.”

“I can’t really say,” Yasha replies, and she’s very interested in her hands all of the sudden.

Nervous, then, which only makes her that much more adorable. Beau slings an arm around Yasha’s shoulder for solely comforting purposes.

“Come on, never kissed anyone bloody, then? No overeager lip biter who you didn’t give enough time to prepare? No one who learned how to floss ten minutes before your date?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone at all, actually. So no, I haven’t.”

Cool, Beau’s whole foot is in her mouth now. God, she’s dumb. She should have figured out something was up earlier. Idiot.

“Don’t like kissing, then. That’s totally cool, too, shouldn’t have assumed like that, that’s on me.” Beau’s stammering, and Yasha shrugs under her grip.

“I don’t _not_ like it, necessarily. I’d probably enjoy it. I don’t really know, though. I’d like to try it,” Yasha says.

Beau shouldn’t offer. She absolutely should _not_ offer to kiss Yasha, especially not when she’s been openly admiring Yasha and finding excuses to spend time around Yasha and being in love with Yasha. This is a bad idea, and Beauregard is smart enough not to put herself in this situation.

“Hey, I mean, if you want you can kiss me to see how you feel about it.” Shit. “Only if you want to, obviously, uh, no pressure. But it’s worth trying out.”

Yasha shifts so that she’s looking at Beau and considers her offer. Beau might throw up or pass out, and neither are a great way for this situation to end.

“Alright.” Beau’s still processing Yasha agreeing when Yasha leans in to kiss her, and she almost opens her mouth to talk with Yasha’s lips against hers.

That other train of thought stops before it leaves the station. Because, Yasha’s lips are soft, and despite the kiss not going further than closed lips, adrenaline rockets through her body. This is right, this is something.

This is _everything._

And then Yasha pulls away and she’s left leaning for her like a love struck fool. Because, right, this was just a practice thing that Beau offered.

Yasha smiles, and her world melts again.

“I think I like kissing. Thank you.”

Beau coughs, removes her arm and licks her lips nervously She can taste the remnants of Yasha’s honey chapstick, which is not something Beau would have pegged on her. It doesn’t bother her at all. “Course. No problem, gotta help a friend in need out ya know? You help me, I help you.”

“A friend. Yes. Exactly.” Yasha says. Beau needs to leave right this instant. 

She grabs her phone from beside her.

“Oh shit, uh, family thing I actually gotta do. I’ll catch you later though.” Beau’s out the window before Yasha can reply.

She buries her face in her pillow to scream once she’s back in her room. Stupid, stupid Beau.

* * *

Beauregard of course doesn’t, like, stop hanging out with Yasha just because she fucked herself by kissing her. Yasha’s still her friend, and she still desperately wants to be around her, even if now she can only think about kissing her _more_ when she’s with her. 

She’s better than that.

So when she sees Yasha cooing over a cat in her room, she doesn’t hesitate.

“Yasha, do you have a cat now? I’m moving in if you own a cat now,” she declares as she enters the room.

“No, he belongs to a friend of mine, but I _am_ thinking about stealing him.” Yasha scratches the cat behind his ears and he purrs.

“What’s his name?” Beau holds out her hand for the cat to sniff.

“Frumpkin.” 

“Hey, Frumpkin.” Frumpkin butts his head briefly against Beau before turning his attention back to Yasha. He’s much more eager for her touch. Beau can’t blame the guy.

They both coo over Frumpkin for the next few minutes, until Yasha actually looks at Beau and furrows her brow.

“You have a black eye.” It’s not a question, Yasha doesn’t leave Beau with any room to duck out of it even if Beau was actually capable of lying.

“I do.” 

“How’d you get it?” 

“Not a big deal. I got in a fight with some assholes at school. Real shitheads, posturing around, asking for trouble. You know the type. They wanted a fight, so I gave them one. Gave them more than they were looking for, most likely.” Beau reaches over to scratch behind Frumpkin’s ears to keep her hands busy.

“Mmm, you should work on dodging, and get hit less,” Yasha replies.

“I’ll have you know I’m great at dodging! They got lucky, that’s all.” Beau says indignantly.

“I’m sure.” Yasha smirks at her.

“Hey, I could beat you in a fight!” 

“I’m not sure that’s true,” she says, and Beau cracks her knuckles.

“Okay, let’s do this then. Sparring, you and me, come on.” Beau stands up. After gently depositing Frumpkin onto the floor, Yasha joins her.

They both circle each other for a minute, because there’s no way Beau’s striking first. Yasha’s bigger than her, and she doesn’t know how fast she is. Her tactic is going to have to rely almost solely on getting Yasha on the ground. Yasha lunges for her arm, and Beau darts out of the way. She knocks Yasha’s ankle out from under and Yasha slides to the floor.

Beau thinks the fight might go even faster than she predicted, and has time to be vaguely disappointed about it before a strong hand yanks on her left leg and sends her crashing down onto Yasha. 

She has the advantage in her position, at least until Yasha wraps her thighs fully around her to flip her. Holy shit, her thighs are strong. Beau might be lean, but she’s still mostly muscle and she’s not _light._

It’s possible that thinking about how strong Yasha must be is what distracts Beau for long enough that Yasha gets her hands pinned above her head.

She bucks her hips helplessly, but between Yasha’s thighs holding her own down and Yasha’s hands pinning her, Beau isn’t moving any time soon.

Yasha’s posed directly above her now, though, close enough that Beau can feel her breath hot on her face from their brief tussle. She can’t help wondering what else she could do to get Yasha to pant like that. 

“Good at dodging, huh?” Yasha says, and she doesn’t move off of Beau, and doesn’t break eye contact and Beau’s traitorous mind won’t stop thinking about how easy it would be to kiss her.

It’d be less than a centimeter distance at this point, it’s so possible that Beau finds herself starting the action, closing her eyes, and getting a cat paw straight on her lips.

Spluttering, Beau rolls over and dislodges Yasha.

“Frumpkin, nasty,” she groans, spitting cat hair from her mouth.

Yasha laughs at her, though when Beau looks over it almost seems like Yasha herself is blushing. Nah, it’s probably nothing. Frumpkin definitely just saved her from totally embarrassing herself all over again.

* * *

One night Beau stops by to visit Yasha and finds her closing the last of three packed suitcases. Beau doesn’t quite know what to do with the scene in front of her, so she waits and leans against the windowsill until Yasha turns to see her.

“Oh, hello, Beau. I didn’t see you, I’m sorry,” she says.

“Nah, it’s chill. I didn’t say anything, so.” Beau runs one hand over the shaved back of her head and gestures to the suitcases with the other. “Where you headed?”

“I live with my dad for the summer, I won’t be back for a few months.” Yasha pauses. “I should have said something sooner, huh?”

Beau shrugs. “Nah. I mean, it’s your business what you want to tell me. I just would have thrown you a kick ass going away party if I’d known, is all. One last hurrah.”

“I’m not one for parties, really. Though, I do like to spend time with you, if that’s still on the table.”

Beau ignores the way her pulse quickens when Yasha suggests it, ignores how important she feels when Yasha says she wants to spend time with her.

“We can make that happen. I don’t have anything better to do, so I can chill out here for a couple of hours if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Yasha opens her laptop. “I think the new season of that superhero show we both like is out. Do you want to watch that?”

“The Defenders? Hell yeah I do. Let’s go.” Beau sprawls out on Yasha’s bed. Yasha lays next to her. 

She presses her side against Beau, throwing an arm casually over her. For all the times Beau’s done it, it shouldn’t mean anything at all to her. It doesn’t change the fact that electricity hums through her body where Yasha is touching her.

Knowing that nothing is going to happen doesn’t make the wanting ease. It grows worse throughout the night as they both lean closer to sleep. As the tiredness eases their tongues, removes tension from their bodies, it eventually leads to Beau laying with her head in Yasha’s lap, looking up at her.

“You shouldn’t go,” Beau declares, with too much authority.

“I have to. Obligations. I’ll be back.” Yasha’s too practical. Beau desperately wants Yasha to care about this more, because if Yasha cared about this more, Beau could live in the illusion that Yasha wanted her back.

“Not for, like, three whole months though. Yasha, those are gonna be three shitty months. What am I supposed to do when I start fights then?”

“I’m not going to padlock the window. You can still come over.”

“Nah, I’m not gonna crash in your room like some kind of fugitive while you’re gone.”

“You didn’t worry about that the first time.” Yasha’s hand is now carding through Beau’s hair absentmindedly as she speaks. Beau, nobley, resists reacting in any way.

“I just hadn’t gotten used to having you here yet is all, I’m spoiled now. You spoiled me.”

“Spoiled?”

“Yeah. I like being around you, it makes shitty situations more bearable,” Beau says. She regrets it after, because Christ, what a sappy thing to say.

“I like being around you too.” Yasha pauses, but there’s a heaviness to the pause that isn’t common in her silence. Beau waits. “Beau, when you kissed me was it truly just because you wanted me to know what kissing was like?” 

Beau jolts out of Yasha’s lap, stammering indignantly and largely incoherently. “Yes. No. Maybe. I, uh, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the moment, but I just didn’t— Uh.” Yasha doesn’t stop staring at her, and it’s making it very hard to be apologetic.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” Beau finally settles on.

Yasha shakes her head.

“You shouldn’t have lied.” And then, unbelievably, Yasha takes a step forward and kisses Beau again. She has to bend down to kiss her, and they’re still kneeling on the bed so the angle doesn’t quite work, but it doesn’t matter.

It’s the best kiss Beau’s ever had, and it doesn’t end even after a quick ten second headcount.

Yasha pulls away and Beau laughs.

“If I knew that’s what they meant by honesty being the best policy I would have gone with that ages ago.” Beau says, and this time Yasha laughs.

They’re both laughing, and it’s good.

They spend the night practicing kissing and watching the rest of the series, until they pass out in tangle of limbs.

Beau wakes with head on Yasha’s chest. She’s the first one awake, she savors that fact to watch Yasha’s eyelids flutter as she dreams. Beau traces a hand through her somehow more tangled hair. She never spent the night before, because she knew damn well that she wouldn’t be able to resist kissing her if she did.

Yasha jolts awake, but settles once she realizes it’s Beau on her chest. She starts to say something, when there’s a yell for her from the kitchen. Both their spines go rigid. 

“Beauregard—” Yasha starts.

“I should go, I don’t want to get you into trouble,” Beau says, and kisses Yasha one last time. She hangs onto that, because three months is a long while.

“Text me?” Yasha tosses over her shoulder as she’s leaving. Beau nods, and she means it. She’ll remember how to text just for Yasha.

* * *

The air is heavy with the anticipation of a coming storm when Yasha returns. The issue with their plan to text is that Yasha doesn’t really seem big on texting. Her responses are often one word or cryptic, which is fine.

She clearly wants to keep things casual, which Beau can totally handle. Beau doesn’t spend the whole summer thinking about that last night at all. There’s no point at which she sits on her roof and stares at Yasha’s empty room, nope.

She’s so not upset by their poor communication and the clearly casual nature of the relationship, that when Yasha’s car pulls into the driveway she doesn’t immediately go over. Beau’s going to wait a couple of days, to show how well she’s keeping things casual. When Yasha appears in her room and waves to Beau, Beau returns the gesture and flings her curtains half closed to avoid temptation.

She’s fine.

The rest of the evening is spent poring over her tumblr dash, not stealing glances at her closed window. Beau knows how to wait. 

At least, she can keep up that act until there’s a rapping at the very window she’s pretending she’s avoiding.

Beau opens her window to find Yasha very awkwardly balancing on the edge of her roof. Yasha’s clearly not as used to the crossing over, and Beau worries she might just tip off.

“Can I come in?” Yasha asks.

“You better, before you slip,” Beau says. 

Yasha shrugs. “I probably wouldn’t fall. I have better balance than it seems like I should have. Are you okay?”

There it is. Yasha’s putting the question out in the open without even the faintest bit of polite banter over it. She’s managed to figure out that the night meant more to Beau than it did to her just based on their limited texts, and now, Beauregard has to die.

“No, totally cool. Everything is completely chill over here, why wouldn’t it be?” Beau lets the edge slip back into her words, and Yasha blinks.

“You didn’t come to say hello when I got back, I thought something might be wrong.”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to give you space since you clearly were looking for it. I get it, I got it from your texts, or lack thereof.”

Yasha furrows her brow.

“You— You learned something from my texts? What was that?” she asks.

Beau groans. Cool, she’s going to make her actually say it.

“That you aren’t that interested! I mean you couldn’t be bothered to keep in touch, so why would this suddenly be a big deal? I get it, it was a casual thing, and I should have been able to understand that. I’m working on it.”

She gestures with her hands as she talks, or at least she tries to until Yasha takes both of them in hers and stills the motion.

“Beau, you think it was a casual thing because I’m bad at texting? I just— Communication isn’t my strong suit, I thought you knew that,” Yasha says.

Embarrassment curls in Beau’s stomach, because of course Yasha is. Beau did know that, is the thing, or at least she should have known that. If she’d taken even a second to consider it, she probably would have. 

“Right. I look like a fucking idiot, don’t I?” Beau says.

“Well. Just a little, and even then only because you thought this was casual. It’s not, not for me at least. Am I safe in assuming the same for you?” 

“No. Actually, I made such a huge fucking deal over this because I wanted it to be completely casual,” Beau says.

“Oh.” 

“Of course it’s not casual for me, come on, Yasha,” Beau laughs, and Yasha matches her.

They kiss just as the rain starts to fall. As they do, Beau reflects about all the shit fighting with her parents has brought her, and decides that it might have been worth it after all.


End file.
